


Reki's sketchbook

by Lets_go_Karasuno



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, I love Langa being in love with the fact that Reki can draw lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_go_Karasuno/pseuds/Lets_go_Karasuno
Summary: Reki draws a lot of things in his sketchbook, but something he's drawn has captured Langa attention:‘It’s beautiful,’ Langa said quietly.‘Hm?’ Reki asked, looking up from his phone. ‘What you looking at?’‘That’s me right?’ Langa asked turning the sketchbook to show Reki.Reki blushed again, looking away. ‘Maybe.’
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	Reki's sketchbook

‘What’re you doing?’ Langa asked, looking over Reki’s shoulder. This was one of the few times that the two of them weren’t on the roof or just skating around the school during lunch, instead they were sharing Reki’s bento in their classroom looking over his notes. On the top page of his sketchbook it looked like there was a drawing, a doodle of someone. Langa was curious; he’d never seen Reki draw people before, it was always skateboards. 

Reki blushed, ‘Uh, it’s nothing, just something stupid you don’t need to pay attention to.’ He skipped a few pages, showing Langa a new design idea he had. 

Langa was confused, Reki’s skills were good, why would he want to hide it? 

‘Well, it looked good,’ Langa said with a shrug as he turned his attention to the new sketch. He didn’t want to pry, but he definitely wanted to see it again, have a closer look. He wondered what part of that person Reki payed most attention.

He didn’t have to wait long to find out who Reki drew in that sketchbook. When the two of them had had gone to Reki’s house after school, Reki’s younger sisters giggled as he walked past. Langa gave them a confused look, what was that about? 

But there was a good reason for their giggling, as he found out a few minutes later. They were sitting on Reki’s bed, Reki watching a video on his phone while Langa spent his time casually flipping through the other’s sketchbook. Langa had always loved how much detail Reki put into his sketches, with all the little notes and observations and guesses written on the side in a tidy but quick fashion. He looked at every detail, paying as much attention as he could in the process; it was something Langa really liked about Reki, his knowledge and his determination. 

Langa read Reki’s notes as he went, running his hand along the sketches and imagining how they would work in real life. It was so cool seeing this, seeing Reki’s genius displayed in front of him. Langa had almost completely forgotten about the drawing of the person he’d seen earlier until he flipped the page. 

From far away, it looked like a regular person, a school boy with their uniform on, nothing unusual. But when Langa drew the sketchbook closer to him, trying to make out the face of the person, he let out a gasp. The colouring was light, like Reki had started colouring but then decided against it, but there was still a hint of blue eyes and blue hair. 

‘It’s beautiful,’ Langa said quietly. 

‘Hm?’ Reki asked, looking up from his phone. ‘What you looking at?’ 

‘That’s me right?’ Langa asked turning the sketchbook to show Reki. 

Reki blushed again, looking away. ‘Maybe.’ 

‘It’s so good! You should draw more.’ 

‘I did,’ Reki admitted quietly. 

‘What?’ Langa leaned closer to Reki, unable to hear him. 

‘I said “I did”,’ Reki said again. ‘Turn it to the next page.’ 

Langa had been shocked to have even one sketch of himself in his boyfriend’s sketchbook, but as he turned the page, he saw that Reki had drawn even more drawings of him. Stills of him looking ahead in class, one of him standing by a vending machine, one with Langa on his board, and another with Langa smiling. 

Langa blushed and smiled, he hadn’t been expecting this. He ran his finger over the sketches, feeling where Reki had rubbed out lines or added new ones with more pressure. 

Reki squirmed, waiting for Langa to say something, anything. He’d said the other drawing was good but he was quiet as he examined these ones. Did he not like them? But before Reki could ask him, Langa burst out:

‘You’re really good at drawing!’ 

Reki laughed, that wasn’t the reaction he’d expected at all. He scratched the back of his neck. ‘Thank you.’ 

‘Can you draw more?’ Langa asked, looking at Reki expectantly. 

‘Um, yeah. Do you mean now?’   


Langa nodded enthusiastically, ‘Could you draw me now? How you see me?’ 

Reki chuckled, grabbing the sketchbook from Langa’s hands and positioning himself so that he was facing Langa. ‘Of course I can.’ 

And Reki swore that he’d never seen Langa look so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first times writing fanfic for sk8 so I hope you all liked it! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, I'd love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
